


Hide and Seek

by Sinistretoile



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtubs, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Hide and Seek, Hiding, Porn, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: A game of hide and seek takes an expected turn for Bucky when he interrupts teammate Honey Badger's bath.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a couple Tumblr works of the same nature.

The late season snowstorm hit the Avengers compound hard and fast and wouldn’t let up. Feet of snow dropped and kept dropping, effectively snowing Earth’s mightiest heroes in. But just because they’re Avengers doesn’t mean they don’t get cabin fever. Add in alcohol and it made for an entertaining situation.  
Honey had a comfortable buzz going and the revolving circle of who was more bored wore on her nerves. Now was as good a time as any for her to try out some of the bath bombs she’d ordered for Christmas. Excusing herself to her room, she waved at Bucky and Steve in the gym as she passed.  
Bucky’s gaze followed her until he couldn’t see her anymore. Steve nudged him. “Go talk to her.”  
“Who me?”  
“Yes, you, stupid. Go talk to her.”  
Bucky looked in the direction she’d went. “I don’t know, Steve. I don’t think she’s into me.”  
“Bullshit, I’ve seen the way she looks at you when she thinks no one’s looking. And I’ve seen the way you look at her when you think the same thing. It’s endearing and uncomfortable at the same time.”  
Sam charged through the sliding glass doors. “Come on, guys. We’re playing Hide and Seek.”  
“Isn’t that for kids?”  
“Yes, well we’re all kids compared to your geriatric asses but it’s something to do. So let’s go.” Bucky looked at Steve who shook his head, smirking. A few minutes later they were standing in a circle with Nat.  
“Alright, listen up. No using powers to hide or seek. No using F.R.I.D.A.Y. You must remain inside the building because it’s cold as fuck out there.” She looked pointedly at Steve and Bucky.  
“I swear to god. It was one time!” The group dissolved into laughter but Nat reeled it in again.  
“Alright, I’ll be it first. When I find you, you start helping find the others.” Nat covered her eyes and began counting back from thirty. The group broke apart.  
“You can’t hide with me, Buck.” He had naturally started following Steve.  
He blushed. “Sorry, punk. Force of habit.” He couldn’t hide in his room. They’d check there for him first.  
“Ten. Nine. Eight.” He turned down the first hall he came across. “Seven. Six. Five.” He tried the first door, then the second. “Four. Three. Two.” The third opened. “One.” He closed it with a soft click of the lock. He looked around the room and immediately recognized Honey’s collection of little kitten figurines lining shelves along the walls.  
“Honey?” He kept his voice soft. No answer. He heard voices in the hall and ducked into the in suite bathroom, closing it with a soft click. The bedroom door opened.  
Bucky’s appearance in her bathroom stunned her into silence. Honey plucked out her ear buds as he began to slowly back up. He stepped into the tub. The water seeping into his boots and pant legs made him look down.  
“Shit. Honey, I’m so sorry.”  
She raised an eyebrow. “As much as I enjoy you standing in my tub, you’re too clothed for my liking. What are you doing anyway?”  
“Hide and seek. Is that glitter?” He looked at the shimmering water then her lack of ire seemed to register with him. “Wait, you’re not pissed?”  
She grinned. “I’ve been trying to figure out a way to ask you out without just throwing it at you. Since you’re at tad skittish and all.” She skimmed her toes up his pant leg. Bucky swallowed and dropped his attention to her foot, then followed the elegant line of her leg up to where it disappeared in the water. He licked his lips at the globes of her breasts just above the water.  
“Honey Badger was afraid to ask me out?”  
“Not afraid, oh no, Buck, don’t get it twisted. I didn’t want to scare you off. I’m a lot different than any other woman you may have dated.” That was for sure. He’d seen her take a bullet point blank, grunt and shake it off, then go right back at it. She had an accelerated healing factor. Like what was in the super soldier serum only amped up to eleven.  
A loud knock on the door interrupted their silent appraisal of each other. “Honey, you in there?”  
Bucky’s eyes widened. A splash later and he was under the water. Honey squeaked and shifted at his head between her legs. “Yea.”  
The door opened. “Oh sorry!” Steve looked away, back out into the bedroom. “Have you seen Bucky?” The scruff on Bucky’s cheek brushed her mound and made her bite her lip. What that his lips? No, he wouldn’t. Would he?  
“Just a minute ago. He was looking for a hiding place.”  
“Oh OK thanks, I’m sorry to bother you.” He pulled the door closed, blushing furiously.  
Bucky surfaced, tailing his fingers up the bend of her hip. “What are you doing?”  
He leaned up over her, bracing one hand on the side of the tub. His fingers slipped between her thighs. His thumb pressed to her clit as he pushed two fingers inside of her. His mouth hovered over hers, breathing in her gasps as he plunged his fingers in as deep as they’d go again and again. “Showing you that I’m not scared that you’re different.”  
Her breath came in a pant. “Still too many clothes.” He grinned and nipped at her bottom lip.  
“I’m kind of busy at the moment. Maybe you could fix that.”  
“Sure thing.” He loved how breathless she sounded. She pulled the tee shirt up his back and over his head then ripped it down the arms. The shirt made a wet splat on the floor wherever she tossed it. His lush lips finally claimed hers, his tongue invading her mouth. She unbuckled his belt then popped the button and zipper on his black BDUs. Using both hands, she pushed the pants and boxers down off his hips. Her fingertips dug into his pert, round ass.  
The water churned with the motion of his hand. He twisted his fingers until he found the spot that made her arch. “Cum for me, Honey.” He captured her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged on it. Her gasps and moans sped up and grew louder. “Thatta girl, cum for me.”  
Honey’s hooded eyes never left Bucky’s icy blue eyes. “Who the fuck are you?”  
He chuckled. “I’m yours, doll.” He kissed her again, drinking down her cries. She gripped his shaft, stroking him lazily. His hips bucked into her hand and he moaned into her mouth. Her body clenched around his fingers as she came, shuddering against the porcelain tub. He stood up long enough to shed the boots and the pants. Shimmering water sloshed over the side of the tub when he lowered himself again.  
Bucky gripped the sides of the tub, his body just barely touching hers. His knees braced the bottom between her legs. He feasted on her mouth, letting her hands roam his chest and back. Honey pulled back to rest her forehead on his. “Shouldn’t you be getting back to the others?”  
“Oh you wait until I take my clothes off to try to get rid of me. I see how it is, doll.” He pushed up, letting cool air between their bodies and swirling, shimmering water. He sat back on his heels, smirking.  
“If I wanted rid of you, I’d tell you to get the fuck out.”  
“Oh well in that case.” He wrapped his metal arm around her, making her cry out as he lifted her up onto his lap. Water splashed onto the floor. She laughed, kissing his grinning mouth. His right hand danced up her spine to hold her by the back of the neck. Her right arm wrapped around his shoulder as her left hand played with his shaggy hair.  
Bucky rocked his hips, teasing his length along her slit. “If I had known it was this easy to get you out of your clothes, I’d have invited you into my bath months ago.”  
“Months? Seriously? You’ve been waiting months to ask me?”  
Honey played with his hair, looking over his head. “Since our first mission…when you stopped that truck with your arm even though I could have taken the hit.”  
Bucky placed soft kisses along her collarbone, tracing circles with his metal fingers on her hip. “I didn’t know you could. I saw a truck heading toward the prettiest girl I know and I acted.” His lips touched her pulse and made her gasp.  
She carded her fingers through his hair tipping his head back. “You think I’m pretty?”  
He grinned. “A real stunner, doll.” Honey grinned broadly as she kissed him again, her tongue playfully darting in and out of his mouth. He lifted her up enough to line her up with his cock. Her grin broke in a gasp when the head of his cock pushed against her entrance. “Make that sound again.” He thrust his hips upward, filling her more but not completely. Honey’s gasping moan tore right through him. He grabbed the back of her neck and clamped his arm around her waist and thrust his cock all the way home.  
His hold on her neck prevented her from arching back. Her face scrunched up and she half screamed. She pressed her feet into the curve of the bottom of the tub. Her hips rocked against his upward thrusts. Their open mouths pressed together, mingling their hot, heavy breaths and moans. But it had been too long for either of them and they wanted this too much for it to last long.  
Bucky’s pelvic bone dug against her clit with each thrust and the head of his cock brushed her sweet spot. It was perfection and it pushed her over the edge. She clung onto his head and shoulders as she rode out her orgasm. Bucky took it as permission to chase his release, holding her tightly, almost painfully against him. Her breathy whine pushed him over, “Oh James…”  
He panted, still trying to grin. “I usually take a girl out before I fuck her.”  
“You asking me out on a date, Barnes?”  
He nodded, licking his lips. “I am, doll. Dinner and dancing tonight?”  
“I’d love to. But what about the snow?”  
“We'll figure something out. Be ready at 7.” He glanced at the glitter on their skin and the tub. “I should get back to the game.”  
“Probably, but you better get some of this glitter off first.” Honey turned on the shower and they languidly kissed and rubbed against each other as the water rinsed most of the shimmer from their skin. Bucky left her in her robe to get ready for their date while he slipped off to his room to change.

The whistles and catcalls started up as Honey walked into the common room. Tony gave her a wolfish smile. “Where are you off to, little one? And can I convince you to bail and come up to my room to play?” He slipped his arm around her waist.  
“I have a date.”  
“With?” She shrugged and slipped out of his arm. “Someone I know?”  
“Oh you most definitely know him.” She turned to Wanda. “You have got to try that bath bomb I gave you for Christmas. My skin is so soft. But the glitter gets everywhere.”  
Wanda glided her fingers down Honey’s arm. “Oh, I can’t wait. Vis won’t be able to keep his hands off me.” Honey waggled her eyebrows.  
“Wow, Bionic Lefty, you clean up nice.” Bucky ducked his head.  
“You got a hot date, Buck?”  
“You could say that.” He met Honey’s gaze across the room. She smiled. Wanda looked between the two of them.  
“Wait, do you have glitter in your hair?”  
Wanda’s eyes widened. “So that’s where he disappeared to!”  
Honey shot her a grin over her shoulder as she walked over to Bucky. “Come on, Barnes, you promised me dinner and dancing.” She took his hand and led him out of the room to stunned silence.  
Steve broke it. “I knew I should have checked her tub.”


End file.
